Hypnosis #5: New War
by Ctarsis
Summary: Transported to a world where the Xaralites are beyond doomed...


A/N: Well, I finished the HTML...*cheers* Here's the complete #5.

  
  
  


**

* * *

Chapter One -- Xilite

* * *

**

"Xaralites?" Jake said blankly. 

I'd found us a small shelter. A small, beautiful groove of trees. The only beauty on this barren planet, it seemed. 

"Yes," Rlin answered. "Xaralites." 

"We are extremely powerful," I said. A bitter smile crossed my Xaralite face. "Were, should I say? Apparently they've been duplicated. The classic evil twin scenario. Thchi's work, for sure." 

"At least we were not duplicated," Rlin said. "If you'd been duplicated..." 

Why was she saying that in front of the Animorphs? 

"It would be all over," she was saying. "You remember your power." 

It hit me suddenly. Of course. She'd been Cheetah, and Cheetah had heard several arguements between me and the Animorphs. Basically, she was warning them that I could seriously mess them up if I wanted to. I glared at her. 

"It may be all over anyway," I returned. I looked around at the Animorphs. "I can't ask you to join this war. It's already lost. Rlin and I will fight until we're killed, duplicated, whatever. A wonderful fate." 

I looked away, staring at the purple-red sky. "I can't believe it came to this," I said, half to myself and half to them. "I just can't believe it. Those sickening Andalites. If we survive this, I'm going to contaminate them with the pliroo virus. Or maybe the Controller fate would be better." 

[What?] Ax demanded. I winced, having forgotten that he was an Andalite. [What is a pliroo virus?!] 

"It dissolves the creature in question over a period of years," Rlin said smugly. She turned to me. "I think it's a fitting punishment." 

I hesitated. But I couldn't just back off because of Ax. My voice strengthened as I spoke. "Perhaps so. Or perhaps, as I said, it would be better to aid the Yeerks." 

Ax's face contorted in fury. 

"And then wipe the Yeerks out," Rlin agreed. 

"And who is she anyway?" Rachel demanded, pointing at Rlin.

Rlin inclined her head slightly. "I am Rlin, Rachel." 

Rachel smiled tightly. 

"I suppose it's time to go ahead and say it," I said finally. "This is why I kept erasing your memories. Mostly because I let what I am slip. A couple times you just -- um, I think the phrase is 'pressed the wrong buttons' -- and I lost my temper." I turned to Jake. "You even more than the others. I saw a leader in you, and I see any other leader as a challenge. I am...was...the leader of the fleet. Therefore, every time I saw another leader, I got a little too competitive. I'm sorry." 

They all looked extremely surprised. 

Rachel smiled a little less tightly. "Forgiven," she said. She offered her hand. 

I didn't shake it. "No offense or anything," I said. I held up my own hand, displaying long, sharp claws. "You would not appreciate it if I shook your hand." 

She laughed. "Probably not." 

Jake nodded. "Forgiven," he said. The other Animorphs nodded as well. 

"And Ax. Tell me. Is your race prone to wiping out others? Or did I just deal with a few extremely sickening ones?" 

"Ignorant, sickening, evil..." Rlin muttered. 

He hesitated and did not speak. 

"Wasn't there some issue on the Hork-Bajir world?" Rlin said suddenly. "Quantum viruses that slowly dissolved the race? Much like the pliroo, only faster?" 

[No,] Ax said in confusion. 

"Only a few of the Andalites knew about it, Rlin," I reminded her. "It was Alloran-Semitur-Corrass who unleashed it. The other Andalites were horrified and shocked -- at least the few who found out." 

"You know all this how?" Marco demanded. 

I smiled. "We monitored the Andalites through their bases. We were very mistrustful after they unleashed the Yeerks." 

Rlin looked like she was about to speak. 

[No!] I told her in private thought-speak. [No, no, no, don't say a word about the Yeerks. He'll blow up. Trust me on this one.] 

[Fine.] 

Ax looked angry enough at my comment. He didn't say anything, though. 

"Rlin. Do you have any idea how we got here?" 

"None." 

[Perhaps the Ellimist,] Tobias suggested. [Wanting to give your race a chance --] 

I growled in a low, throaty sound. He fell silent. 

My fur bristled. My claws extended. I drew back my lips to reveal sharp, glistening teeth. 

"Never," I hissed. "That murderer of worlds. That vile, twisted creature." 

"Ooookaaaaay," Marco said. 

I spun to face him. "Shut up, Marco," I growled. "He aided in the destruction of my race." 

He nodded slowly. 

I sighed in frustration. "They were afraid of us. Crayak, Thchi, the Ellimist, the Andalites, the Yeerks, the Howlers, the Eishillians, the Wanatoonisk, the Hrisk, the Yisudyts. All seven races and all three powers. All against one single race. I'd fought one war before as a captain. Against four races, Crayak, and the Ellimist. No Thchi. It was the Andalites, Yeerks, Howlers, and Yisudyts." 

"We beat them easily," Rlin inserted. 

"Only four races," I reminded her. 

"Ah, only?" Cassie muttered. 

"Thchi weakened the Xaralites themselves, the Ellimist and Crayak weakened our ships -- including the habitation ships -- and the Andalites tricked us. Plus, there was the whole level of seven-races-against-one thing." I shook my head. "I was such a fool." 

"There wasn't anything you could do," Rlin said softly. "Nothing any of us could do." 

I smiled sadly. "I should have done something. Something different." 

"I forget: Your rank was...?" Jake asked. 

"Captain of the fleet. Captain of the defense. Second only to the ruler himself," I retorted. "Basically, my rank in this was the same as your rank in the group of Animorphs, Jake." 

He raised an eyebrow. "You had a much larger army." 

I shrugged. 

"We have to do something," Rachel said impatiently. "We're just going to ignore the fate of an entire race? I don't think so, let's do it." 

I smiled. " 'It' being what?" I asked. "And thanks, Rachel." 

WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE YOU COULD DO, OH CAPTAIN XILITE? 

The Animorphs and Rlin had heard it. I could tell. My fur bristled again. I felt rage pump through my system. 

"Ellimist," I hissed. 

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU COULD DO? WHAT COULD YOU DO, NOW THAT YOU HAVE LOST THE WAR, DOOMED YOUR RACE? 

Rlin was shaking with rage. I was gradually regaining control of my body. Very, very slowly. I could feel the adrenalin -- or at least the Xaralite version of adrenalin -- flood recede. My fur smoothed back. 

"I could always join Thchi," I reminded him. "How about that?" 

For some reason, he shut up. 

Rlin whirled on me. "I do hope you're not serious." 

[Of course not, Rlin,] I told her in private thought-speak, not wanting the Ellimist to know. 

She nodded. 

[Thchi?] Tobias repeated. 

"More powerful than Crayak. Way more powerful," I informed him. 

"So, it's you and Rlin against a force of 'Hrisk' fighting for a doomed race and oh, also fighting against the duplicates of your race with power beyond what a human can imagine, and also against Thchi, Crayak, and the Ellimist, who are enough to wipe out the entire universe?" Rachel asked. 

I nodded. "Basically." 

"Cool!"

**

* * *

Chapter Two -- Rlin

* * *

**

I eyed the Animorphs suspiciously. Xilite had told me (as Cheetah) that she didn't trust them. I couldn't really tell if she trusted them or not. No one could ever tell with Xilite, not even me.

Xilite scanned the rough terrain. "Rlin. Have you seen any races besides the Hrisk?" 

"I saw one Yisudyt," I told her. "I think the Yisudyts are in charge." 

Xilite shook her head. "Didn't you see Capir? I think the Xaralites are." 

I considered. "Possibly. But what about the real Xaralites? Where are they?" 

"I saw two. They recognized me. They did not seem as though they were in possession of their full powers." 

"Back with our own people," I murmured. "And now, what are they?" 

She leaped up. "Rlin, what if our people are weakened enough to become Controllers?!" 

I gasped. "No, no, it couldn't be possible," I whispered. "Forget it, it couldn't happen!" 

"Rlin, both of us would have said that it was impossible for the Xaralites to be defeated." 

"Wake-up call," Marco said harshly. "You idiot Xaralites are not invincible, I think that's only proved by the fact that your race is in the grip of some stupid Hrisk or whatever. You need to snap to reality and deal with the fact that your race is as vulnerable as any other --" 

I very calmly cut off his air supply. My claws dug into the skin of his neck. 

"Let him go!" Jake roared. 

I didn't care. I'd have enough of these Animorphs to last a lifetime. 

Ax's tail blade snapped to my throat. I caught it just below the blade with my free hand. 

"LET GO!" Cassie cried. 

His face was turning blue. I didn't care. 

Xilite finally sighed. "Rlin. Release him." 

"These humans are --" 

"Rlin!" 

Grudgingly I let go. Marco gasped for air. 

I had had a bad day. I didn't need Marco in my face. 

"You little Animorphs need to learn something now," I snapped. "You may be powerful on your world. You may be a threat to that pathetic Visser Three. But to us, you are nothing." 

"Rlin," Xilite said softly. "Give them a break. They've just been pulled into a world they never knew existed. And Marco's a sarcastic person anyway." 

"What is with you?!" I erupted. "One minute you're telling me how you don't trust any of them and the next moment you're sticking up for some idiot who probably doesn't even know how to fire a schssli beam!" 

Xilite's eyes were cold now. "Rlin. Stop. It." 

She hadn't lost her captain's air. She didn't flaunt it and she always insisted that I call her Xilite instead of Captain, but she still had that commanding tone, the commanding manner. And I still respected her as my captain and my older (if only slightly) sister. 

I inclined my head slightly. It's the sign of deference to a superior. "Yes, Captain." 

She smiled slightly. "Don't call me that." 

Jake smiled and laughed slightly. So did the others. He exchanged a smile with Ax and I made the connection. Ax and Jake were forever having (small) arguments over calling Jake "Prince Jake." Much the same as what Xilite and I went through. 

I smiled coldly. Perhaps the Animorphs could be tools -- if not allies -- for now. We could use them to our advantage. 

Maybe they'd even be friends. 

For now, none of that mattered. For now, the only thing that mattered was our people. 

"So. We need to find out what happened to them," Xilite said. "What happened after we were blown into Z-space. How they were duplicated. And then..." 

"Staying alive would be nice," Marco muttered, casting a cautious glance at me. 

I snorted derisively. "Staying alive is not the goal, Marco," I shot back. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good." 

"True," Xilite said. She glared up at the sky. "For the good of the universe, hmm, Ellimist?" 

TRY AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE, XILITE. 

"Oh, believe me, Ellimist, we will." 

She looked back at us. "We will." 

The Xaralite was born to be a captain. 

**

* * *

Chapter Three -- _A_Capir

* * *

**

The two Xaralites vanished, along with the five humans and the Andalite. I laughed. 

Such a formidable force. I was quivering with terror. Really. 

Still, I did need to report this to Yisui. 

[_A_Capir requests an audience with the Yisudyt ruler,] I thought-spoke as I came up to the large palace-like structure of the Yisudyts, the rulers of the _A_Xaralites, the Hrisk, and the pitiful Xaralites themselves. 

At least, they were pitiful now. I felt the power within me and knew that it had been Capir's. But now it was mine.

Of course, I was Capir. 

"Admitted," the monstrous voice boomed. 

I stepped into the palace. A Yisudyt stepped forward to usher me into the presence of Yisui. 

"Oh great Yisui, ruler of the planet Kikoman, I have news," I said, making a low bow. 

"I would assume that," he said in his extremely loud voice. "Being as you requested an audience with me, the most powerful ruler in all the galaxy, I would assume that you had a reason." 

"Xilite has returned," I said, straightening. 

He almost leaped up from his throne, a little bit of the cowardly-yet-boastful spirit rising in his face. "WHAT?!" 

His voice almost knocked me from my feet. I nodded. "It's true. Xilite and her Second-in-Command, five morph-capable humans, and one Andalite." 

"Impossible!" he gasped. 

"If I may be permitted to make a suggestion," I said with another bow, "perhaps the Andalites could be again called on. This Andalite may be a weak link. And humans are seldom ever strong." 

"But Xilite! Xilite! It's terrible!" he said, wringing his hands. 

I almost laughed. "One Xaralite?" 

"Extremely powerful!" he whined. 

Why these Yisudyts had been declared the rulers, I'd never understand. They had neither courage nor strength nor brainpower. "But, oh greatest of the great Yisui, we can easily capture her." 

"Then do so, do so!" he screeched. 

I nodded and backed out, bowing. 

Perhaps on the way, I'd restore my power. I'd need every ounce of it to handle this Xaralite.

**

* * *

Chapter Four -- Xilite

* * *

**

"Step one," I said. "Find the other Xaralites. If that's not possible, find out their fate. Step two: Find out how weakened they are. After that, we find some way to free them." 

Marco laughed. "Who made you the leader, Cat?" 

"My name is Xilite," I said coldly. "It always has been. It always will be." 

"She has always been the leader," Rlin retorted. "For the last two wars of our people, she was the leader of the fleet." 

Marco laughed. "And your people? Where are they? You think I want to end up like them?" 

That stung. I hadn't asked to be the leader. (Then again, I never asked. Maybe this would be more accurate: I hadn't asked them to help us.) 

My people? Where were they? 

I smiled. "Fine. Jake, you want to take over? Take over in a land you don't know, with an enemy you don't understand, in a war you have no part in? Go ahead." 

He hesitated. 

"Jake?" Marco prodded. "She'll just lead us into some defeat." 

I could have killed him. I had the capability. But I let it go. 

"She's right," he said finally. "None of us know this planet. She and Rlin are the only possible leaders." 

Rlin inclined her head in the classic _khisl_ motion. 

I hate it when she does that. 

"Xilite," she said with a Xaralite smile. "_Khisl_. It's time to resume your rank." 

The way she said it gave me strength. She didn't doubt me. She never had. 

"_Khisl_?" Rachel asked. 

"Deference to a superior. It means 'Lead.' A request from the people to the leader to lead. The sign of _khisl_ is the slight inclination of the head," she replied. 

I smiled. "Thanks, Rlin," I said softly. "Let's hope that I don't 'lead us into some defeat.' " 

Marco snorted. There was a smart remark on the tip of his tongue. 

To my surprise, Jake whirled on him. "Marco, shut up." 

His mouth snapped shut. 

"Xilite is right. None of us know our way around this planet. We're surrounded by who-knows-how-many enemies and we have no clue where the people we're going to fight for are. You want to take over?" 

His mouth stayed shut. 

"Look, I don't expect to be your leader," I said finally. "Marco's right, after all." 

[Actually, I think Jake's right,] Tobias said. [Sorry, Jake, but you said it yourself.] 

"No, no, no. I'm not leading you," I protested. "It's foolish." 

"Xilite!" 

"Capir?" Rlin gasped. 

"_A_Capir," he corrected. "Duplicate." 

I stepped in front of the group. [Run!] I ordered in thought-speak. [Run! You can't stand against him, none of you can!] 

[No!] Rlin said. [Xaralites never run.] 

[Are you insane?!] I yelled. [Rlin, all of you, run!] 

I wasn't worried about Capir. I was worried about the force of Xaralites and Hrisk and Yisudyts behind him. 

"Meet my little force," _A_Capir smiled. "The _A_Xaralites, the Hrisk, and the Yisudyts." 

"I don't need an introduction," I smiled back. "Meet Xilite. I'm sure the Hrisk and the Yisudyts remember me." I turned my green eyes on them. "Don't you?" 

Their eyes! 

The _xilinni_ power had taken them over. They were slaves to this _A_Capir. 

His eyes glowed. Suddenly I heard the Animorphs behind me morphing. 

I whirled around. 

No, no, no. 

_A_Capir had gotten to them. 

I turned to Rlin. To my surprise, her eyes were...reflecting...the... 

"No!" I cried. If Rlin herself couldn't stand against this _A_Capir, his capabilities had to be so much more powerful than even hers. 

But not mine. 

I turned to face him. "Take me on, _A_Capir. I may die in the fight, but I don't think so." 

He laughed. "Wouldn't you rather take them on?" 

I dropped to the ground and rolled on instinct. The tiger, the grizzly, the wolf, the hawk, and the gorilla flew past me. Rlin slashed at the air with her claws. 

This couldn't be happening. 

[I take it we are alone in this fight?] 

I didn't expect the voice. Whose was it? 

I turned to see Ax. His tail blade was poised, ready. 

"Amazing," I murmured. I smiled. "I suppose so." 

Then I spun around and sank my claws into the chest of a Yisudyt. 

* * *

The battle was fierce, intense. We didn't make very much headway until Ax knocked _A_Capir out. Then the Animorphs switched sides. 

However, the Hrisk and the Yisudyts (what was left of them) took _A_Capir with them. He was still alive. Were all the _A_Xaralites like that? Were they all that powerful? 

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" Rachel exploded. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE A TOOL FOR ANY STUPID XARALITE WHO COMES ALONG TO USE!" 

"Then I suggest you keep your voice down," Rlin said. "They'll come back." She sounded shaken. No Xaralite had ever controlled another. 

I'd never tried. But maybe I could. 

Maybe not. 

No one could control me, though. From _A_Capir to the lowliest Yeerk in the sludge, no one could control me. 

Was the same true of Ax? 

"I guess this resolves the 'leader' issue," Rlin announced. 

Marco hesitated. "You may be right." 

Jake nodded. "Sorry, everyone. But if they're all like that..." 

"Xilite, Ax, or Rlin," Rachel said. 

[I follow Prince Jake,] Ax said. 

Jake shook his head. "No. Not now, not here. You can't follow someone when the opponent can control him by simply looking at him." 

"I said it before," Rlin said in amusement. "_Khisl_, Xilite." 

I felt a surge of power that had nothing to do with the Xaralite inside me. It had everything to do with the fact that I was the leader again. 

Once again the leader of the war for my people. 

The only difference was that this time, my people wouldn't be fighting.

**

* * *

Chapter Five -- Xilite

**

* * *

Marco's attitude had lessened quite a bit. I suppose he was intimidated after such a close call with our opponents. 

Me, I was surging with energy. Opponents, terrible odds, the power within me and the power within them; the perfect battle.

I loved challenges. I was trying to look past the fact that a race depended on me and just see that, the perfect challenge, another battle. 

Challenge me? Go ahead. 

Try. 

I suppose it didn't show on my face. That cocky, arrogant expression that Rlin would have noticed even if the other Animorphs didn't was not there. 

I was back. 

No, I was not on Xarila...Xarila wouldn't even be inhabitable now...but I was off Earth, there were other Xaralites. 

"So. We find out what happened to the real Xaralites," Jake said finally. 

"Now," Rlin agreed. "I suggest that you morph flies." 

[And the two of you?] Ax asked. 

I smiled. "I, for one, am not morphing." 

"What?!" Rlin demanded. "They'll recognize you, Captain." 

"Xilite," I corrected with a small smile. "And they may. But the fact remains that they can't hypnotize me. And perhaps it would be best to have someone who could take a form of action on the offensive or defensive." 

"You, alone?" Rachel protested. 

"Yes," I said with determination. "Even if we find the Xaralites, it won't do us any good if the seven of you are hypnotized and we're all flies." 

[I will not morph,] Ax volunteered. [There should be at least two, instead of one alone. And I seem to have the same resistance as you.] 

I was slightly pleased. I did like Ax. 

Just as a friend, though. That was all. 

Wasn't it? 

It was confusing for me. I looked at him and saw an Andalite, one of the race I had sworn to destroy one day. But I also saw a...friend? 

I nodded. "That would be wise," I allowed. 

Rlin grumbled to herself about no Andalite being stronger than a Xaralite. But...somehow even she had been controlled. 

"First they help to destroy our race, then he claims to help us," she growled finally. "I don't trust him." 

I hesitated, not knowing what to say. 

[You have no choice,] Ax retorted. I wondered if a dislike of Xaralites was inbred in the Andalites. I knew that the reverse was true. [You are greatly outnumbered, Rlin. Your only allies on this planet rest in the Animorphs.] 

"We could destroy you," Rlin shot back. 

[And in doing so, destroy whatever pitiful hope your race might have. Your race is conquered. Apparently you are not as mighty as you seem to think.] 

Rlin opened her mouth to speak. 

"Rlin." I shot her a meaningful look. [If they turn on us, we'll kill them. But not until. And you will not do anything to any member of the group. Understood?] 

[Yes, my Captain.] 

I didn't correct her this time. Not when the fate of the Animorphs might rest on my command. 

Because Rlin was right. 

We could destroy them.

**

* * *

Chapter Five -- Xilite

**

* * *

[I do not like being away from the action,] Rachel grumbled. 

[Yeah, well, the action should explode pretty soon,] I returned. [A Xaralite walking around with an Andalite. Either they'll assume that he's coming to save everyone from Xilite, or they'll figure that he's allied with Xilite. Which is a death sentence for us both.] 

[I still want to morph my grizzly,] she complained. 

Cassie and Tobias hadn't said much. I wondered what they thought about the whole thing. 

[Interesting planet,] Ax commented. 

I hated to admit it to myself, but I was getting thrills just from walking beside him. Wild thrills. I'd never ever felt this way about anyone. I'd never cared about anyone. 

And this was an _Andalite_. 

I'd seen the human movie _Romeo and Juliet_. And for some crazy reason, I was comparing it to us. Andalite and Xaralite. From _species_ that didn't like each other. 

I sighed. I didn't even know if he felt the same way about me. 

But something in his gaze... 

I shook my doubts, my fears, my thrills, my swiftly growing feelings away. No time for this. 

[We have to find them. That's the only important thing,] I murmured to myself, not aware that I'd spoken aloud. 

[Of course,] Ax agreed. [Still, it is an interesting planet.] 

I realized that it sounded like I was replying to him. [No, no, I didn't mean that...I just...I...] 

I mentally slapped myself. Falling over my own words! Was I losing my mind? I, strong Xilite, captain...falling over my own words! 

[That's not what I meant,] I said, recovering a degree of control. 

[I wonder what this planet is called?] 

I felt relieved. Maybe he didn't notice. I hoped no one did. 

[I have no idea,] I said coolly. [There is no planet where Yisudyts and Hrisk work together.] 

[I've never heard of either species before,] he said curiously. 

[The Yisudyts are beyond cowards,] I said with a smirk. [The Hrisk are warriors. I believe they resemble the Hittites and the Assyrians in human history.] 

[Do the Yisudyts have any redeeming traits?] 

I hesitated. [They have some type of inner power. Nothing by itself, but when linked to something else, it could boost the power of a machine.] 

[Very interesting planet, indeed,] he murmured. 

[Interesting races,] I agreed. 

I felt some kind of power emanating from a building. A large, metallic structure. [There,] Ax and I said at the same time. 

Both of us laughed a little. He turned his main eyes to look at me. My Xaralite heart skipped about six beats. 

Yes, I was losing my mind. 

He laughed in a murmuring way, eyes on mine. 

I allowed my eyes to lose a little of that catlike, piercing gaze. I smiled slightly. 

[Hey, idiots, we have a job to do,] Marco said harshly. 

I saw one of the other flies ram into him. Either Rlin or Rachel, I was sure of that. 

I wanted to impale him on a claw. I decided not to. [Well, then,] I said in a challenging way. [Rachel, your line here.] 

[Let's do it!!] 

[Good grief,] Marco muttered. [We're on another planet, way, way away from ours. Against two races we don't know, fighting for a race we don't know, also challenged by a duplicate of the race we're fighting for that just so happens to be extremely powerful. We're being led by an idiot cat. And naturally, Rachel still feels the need to act like Xena.] 

[Idiot cat?] I said playfully. [Ever wonder if fly bodies can be skewered on cat claws?] 

He shut up. 

[Let's go,] Ax said. 

He led the way. I found myself standing beside him. 

I gasped as we stepped in. I leaned against a wall for support. 

There were huge tubes. Huge, huge tubes, filled with... 

XARALITES!] Rlin shrieked. [THOSE CURSED --] 

[Rlin, shut up,] I snapped harshly. 

[I can't believe --] Rachel started to say. 

[Rachel, you shut up too. Demorph. Everyone.] 

I didn't know where my commanding manner was coming from. I felt like the rest of me was shutting down. This was impossible. 

The tubes were filled with a mist. Wires extended from them into a large power supply in the center of the room. 

Rlin came up behind me. "Xilite, we're going to get them out." 

I jerked away. "Get. Away. From. Me," I said very coldly. She looked beyond shocked. 

Was it that evident on my face? The horror I was feeling? 

This was where I'd led them? 

To my surprise, I felt Ax's hand touch my arm. [Xilite. They'll be okay.] 

I didn't jerk away. But I did lean up off the wall. "I'm fine," I said coldly. "Look, I'm not freaking out here. Everyone just stop acting like I'm an infant who can't take it. I have too many problems to deal with a bunch of idiots who think I'm going to lose it. Why would this bother me? We're here, and that's the important thing." 

Cassie wasn't buying it. "Xilite, it's okay to --" 

I whirled around and grabbed her arm. I touched her flesh with my claws, though I didn't puncture it. "Shut up. Now. Or I'll impale you so fast you won't know what killed you." 

She looked surprised, to say the least. 

Eek. Was I totally losing my mind? I was overreacting. I would never act like this unless I was freaked out. 

I released her arm. "Sorry." 

I didn't say it all that sincerely. 

I turned back to the tubes. "Capir!" I said in surprise. 

"Xarin, Simmilien," Rlin said, identifying a few others. "Kaschilia. Awisil. Haiski. Daon. Wow. What is this, a special holding cell for our _rsilln_?" 

The Animorphs looked confused. I translated. "The captain's most trusted assistants. Closest friends on the ship." 

They were the only Xaralites in this room. I had to agree with Rlin. 

[We have to get them out of here!] Tobias cried. I wondered if he, like me, was wondering what these tubes did to the Xaralites themselves. 

"Well, well, well. We expected to find you here." 

I whirled around. "_A_Kaschilia, I assume?" 

"Kaschilia's duplicate," she said with a nod, stroking her short, sandy colored fur. "And you're Xilite, Rlin, and I believe the others are what is referred to as 'Animorphs.' The guerrilla bandits who have so plagued Visser Three and his forces." 

"Excuse me?" Marco demanded shrilly. 

"I told you the Xaralites were advanced," I snapped tersely. "Extremely advanced. We set up a monitor to keep track of the Andalites. They would catch any communications. I take it that someone connected to the Andalite base?" 

_A_Kaschilia smiled. "Clever, Xilite," she said coolly. "Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill contacted Lirem. And Galuit has also had contact with these Animorphs --" 

I leaped at her and shoved her back into the power supply. I raised a claw high above her face. "Don't you ever, EVER say that name," I hissed. "You'll die with him, you foul monster. Copy of a Xaralite. You'll die with the Andalite scum who helped bring you about." 

I heard Ax tense behind me. I fought back any regret of what I'd said. I'd spoken the truth. 

I was suddenly thrown back against the very wall I'd leaned on for support. Thrown back _hard_. My vision became blurry. The room spun. 

[Xilite!] Ax cried. 

My strength was beginning to ebb. It suddenly connected in my mind that I'd been thrown into an open tube! 

The door began to close. 

_So this is how it ends, _I thought as I saw _A_Capir looming over me. _A_Kaschilia stood up. The Animorphs' eyes were glowing. 

_So this is how it ends..._

**

* * *

Chapter Six -- Xilite

**

* * *

The tube door was closing. Mist was filling the tube already. I was losing consciousness.

No. Not me. Not Xilite. Not the Xaralite with the capabilities I had. I would not be beaten. 

I used the last of my strength to throw myself against the door. It shuddered a little and hesitated. 

I threw myself at it again. But resistance was futile! I couldn't win this fight! 

FWAAAPP! 

The tail blade sliced at the door and a tiny bit of it fell to the floor. This type of Xaralite glass (called celaai) would snap an Andalite tail blade in two if there was enough force behind the blow. 

Suddenly _A_Kaschilia stepped in front of him. I could see her eyes begin to glow. 

He returned the gaze steadily, unaffected. 

_A_Capir stepped up to her side. 

Ax's entire body shuddered. His eyes were losing that alert, powerful gaze of the Andalite. 

No one could stand against two Xaralites. 

I was almost unconscious. I could see an empty tube beginning to fill with something. A gas? 

It was taking shape. 

Forming...a Xaralite. 

A copy of me! 

NO! Not me, not Xilite, not me! No one could do this to me! 

But the Xaralite was shutting down. The human Cat that even now remained inside had long since lost the battle. 

No! 

I was beginning to surrender. This couldn't be happening! 

Blind despair overtook me. No! NO! 

My mind...evaporating... 

My vision glazed. 

No. 

Suddenly I felt a new mind rise. Not Xilite's, though. Not Cat's. 

Alert, tense, ready. Dangerous. Wild. 

_Who are you_? I asked the newcomer. 

My vision cleared. 

I regained control of myself. 

The other Xaralite was staring at me from the other tube. Too late! 

But...but I was conscious! 

My eyes glowed. Glowed wildly, out of control, blazing with fire. 

Who was this mind? This mind that had taken over when mine shut down? 

Was it mine? 

Suddenly I recognized it. I recognized it from a morph. A mind that had always been inside mine, but never evident. 

Panther. 

Mind of the cat. 

Always clear. Path never twisting. Predator only. 

The other Xaralite's eyes reflected mine. I felt Xilite rising to consciousness again, joining this cat. 

Then Cat. Cat, the human. 

Defeating her! 

Slowly the other Xaralite...the future AXilite...began to dissolve. Evaporate. 

Yes! 

The cat's mind sank back into mine, watching. Always watching. 

Always present. 

I wondered how the mind of this cat had entered mine? How had it crept in? How had it hidden so long in mine? 

Was that what had made Xilite so powerful? 

The mist in my tube was evaporating as well. I slammed my fist at the door, opposite of which was the lock. 

I slammed my fist _through_ the lock. 

_Thank you, kitten, _I whispered.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven -- Xilite

**

* * *

Ax was still fighting them. I could see that. But he wouldn't be fighting for long. 

Rlin's body was shuddering. But she wasn't strong enough to break their control. 

They weren't even aware that I was free until I roared. 

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! 

A loud, Xaralitan roar. More delicate than the roar of a panther, more terrifying than the roar of a tiger. Its delicacy was the same as its terrifying power. 

Both of them turned from Ax. 

FWAPP! 

_A_Kaschilia dropped. Still alive, of course, but unconscious. 

I growled. Low, throaty, dangerous, powerful. 

_A_Capir looked cocky. Arrogant. I needed to show him how vulnerable he was. 

I whirled and met Jake's eyes just as he dived at me. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

Slowly the green reflection in his eyes evaporated. 

[Xilite?!] 

[I didn't do it, they did,] I replied in thought-speak. 

I decided to take the shortcut. I turned and met _A_Capir's eyes. 

"Release them," I commanded. "Immediately." 

He shivered, then shuddered, then jerked. He forced out the words, "Never stronger than me, Xaralite!" 

"Xilite," I retorted. "Not 'Xaralite.' I am _Xilite_." 

_So much more powerful than you. So much more powerful than another Xaralite. _

I whispered it in his mind, invaded his thoughts. Entered his world and informed him of how powerful I was. 

"Release them," I said in a whisper. My eyes glowed brightly. "Release them." 

"Never!" he screamed. But he was losing control so fast... 

He placed a hand on the power supply. 

Suddenly his eyes cleared. They went from blurring to clear to glowing. 

Falling! 

Falling so fast! Deep into those green eyes! Losing! 

Never. Not I. Not Xilite. 

I fought him back. 

"Impossible," he gasped. 

"Possible," I informed him. I stepped up close. So close that my face was an inch from his. My eyes so close to his. 

"Release them." 

"Never." 

"_Release them_," I said in an intense whisper. 

My eyes began to glow. 

FWAAAAPP! 

The tail blade was at his throat. 

[Release them.] 

"You can't argue with such logic, can you, ACapir?" I said silkily. "Release them." 

He did. 

Then his army came.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight -- _A_Capir

**

* * *

_A_Xarin threw the Andalite away from me. He moved towards Xilite. 

"Come near me and you'll regret it," she said very calmly. 

AXarin laughed. He advanced a step. 

Mistake. 

She whirled, slashed him across the arm, ducked, and spun away. 

He leaped in front of her with equal speed, grabbed her arm, and wrenched it behind her. She gasped in pain. 

I was impressed. 

She tried to pull her arm free. She didn't succeed. 

"Let. Go. Of. Me," she said as she stopped struggling. 

"Right," he laughed. 

"Are you sure?" Xilite asked very silkily. 

"Very sure. Yisui will be pleased --" 

She grabbed his arm with her other hand and swung him against the empty tube. He stared up, shocked, as he lost consciousness. 

"Nice manuever, Xilite," I sneered, crossing my arms. "A pity that it won't do you much good." 

The Hrisk and the Yisudyts and a few _A_Xaralites were charging in, surrounding her. I had the others under my control. 

Wait. 

The Andalite! 

No sooner had I realized it than I felt myself being knocked to the floor. The Andalite charged past me and ripped into the mob surrounding Xilite. 

I smirked to myself. Andalites had brought about the doom of the Xaralites, after all. This was surprising. 

The other Xaralite -- Rlin -- suddenly broke free of my control. I sighed. Something had to be done about her. 

The grizzly suddenly pinned her to the wall. I smiled. My very own puppets. 

We'd duplicate them soon, of course. As soon as we captured the other two. 

Rlin twisted away from the grizzly. "Back off, Rachel," she snapped. 

"Rachel" roared in fury and charged her. Rlin dodged and she slammed into the wall. 

She spun back, dazed. I decided to go ahead with my plans. This xilinni power was taking up more and more energy. 

She staggered into the open tube. I activated a button on the power supply/controls and the door closed. 

She began to demorph. Not that she had any choice in the matter. 

At the last moment, Rachel broke free of my control. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

The shriek split the air. I laughed cruelly. It was too late for her to escape. 

The door closed and the tube filled with mist. 

The tube directly across from her began to slowly fill with a vapor. A human girl wearing a human garment began to shape. 

_A_Rachel began to look around. Her blond hair spilled down her back, contrasting with her black outfit. 

Her door swung open. 

The first duplicate of an Animorph. 

And I, I alone, had done it.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine -- Xilite

**

* * *

SLASH! 

Duck! Kick out! Slice! 

Madness! 

No way out! No way to escape this mass forcing me against an open tube! 

They thought they could conquer me? 

SLASH! 

A Yisudyt fell. I whirled, rolled into a Hrisk, and felt him fall to the ground. 

Another Yisudyt towered over me. I rolled away and leaped back to my feet. 

I couldn't hesitate long enough to make eye contact with them. That would be fatal. 

Very fatal. 

Suddenly a tail blade sliced the air in front of me. A Yisudyt dropped, severed. 

"Thanks, Ax," I said with a smile. Then I turned and slashed another Hrisk. 

[Are you all right?] 

[I won't be for long,] I said, switching to thought-speak. 

I kicked out with a dainty Xaralite paw. It tripped a Yisudyt, who fell onto a Hrisk. The huge, fat skin of the Yisudyt covered the Hrisk. 

"Ugh," I commented calmly. 

"What's the matter, Xilite?" _A_Capir cooed. "Don't want to be duplicated?" 

He knew what he was doing. He was trying to stir up that powerful rage inside. I'd lose it and rip into everything I saw. No. A battle needed concentration. 

I ignored him. 

I leaped up, kicked out two ways (taking out a Hrisk and a Yisudyt), did a front flip, and landed just between two _A_Xaralites. 

Classic move. They crashed into each other as I back-flipped away. 

But I wasn't doing enough damage. Not at all. Ax was doing his own damage, but neither of us was doing enough. 

I felt myself being pushed back into a long tube. I could read the inscription above it. "_Hriyiuu Sixteen_." 

Of course. A mix of "Hrisk" and "Yisudyt." Then they, together, had invented this strange type of technology? 

I placed both my hands behind me and locked them. I kicked out with one delicate paw. A Hrisk fell back. 

I used my hands to propel me over him and back into the pile of -- 

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWARRRRRRRRR! 

The roar of a tiger! A tiger threw itself towards me. I ducked. 

I looked past them into a _hriyiuu_. Inside it, the real Jake drooped. 

Beside him, Cassie. 

Beside her, Marco. Rachel. Tobias. 

Rlin! Where was she?! Where was she?! 

The last tube slammed shut, sealing Rlin inside. 

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. The Hrisk were pulling at me. I didn't care. 

"NOOOO!! RLIN!" 

The Hrisk pulling at me no longer had arms. At least, some of them didn't. Ax had hit several of them with one blow. 

The wolf charged at Ax. He knocked her back. 

No way was I going to win this fight. 

But I had to. 

I felt my short fur begin to bristle. The Hrisk hesitated. 

I felt my claws curving as my paws clenched. The Yisudyt fell back, terrified. 

The _A_Xaralites were more intelligent. 

I felt my lips draw back, revealing teeth. Sharp teeth. 

I heard a growl explode from my throat. Now the _A_Xaralites were mimicking me. 

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! 

The roar burst from inside me. I roared again. 

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! 

Challenge me? Hah! 

I could feel my power surging through me. 

I ripped into the small pile of Hrisk. Ax went for the Yisudyts. The AXaralites were equally distributed. 

We were forgetting a foe. What -- 

I felt myself being hurled backwards as the tiger pinned me to the floor. 

I tried to get up, but the grizzly joined the tiger. 

Suddenly light exploded in the room. 

It almost blinded me. I closed my eyes at the perfect moment, then opened them to see myself in... 

It could have been an endless expanse. It could have been a tiny cell with only an inch's room between me and the walls. I couldn't tell. 

You see, it was nothing except white. NOTHING except white. No shadows, no other light. 

*You know, my dear Xsssssssssilite, that I ssssssimply hate to sssssssee you captured sssssso.*

"Thchi," I said calmly. "Excuse me, I have a battle to win." 

*You looked captured when I sssssssaw you.* 

The huge snake simply appeared in front of me. 

"I believe I can handle it," I returned coldly. 

*You really believe that?* she laughed. *You believe that you can win sssssssssssuch a battle?* 

"I believe I can handle it," I repeated. 

*You could have sssssso much more power on my sssssssside. You could annihilate Crayak and the Ellimisssssst. You could ssssssave your people. You could --* 

"Shut up, Thchi, I have limits." 

*Limitsssssss? Pity you didn't think about what you were ssssssssssacrificing when you led your people into thissssssss messsssssss they're in. Your arrogansssssssse had no limitssssssssss.* 

"Perhaps you're right, oh Thchi. But I'm there now." 

I took a moment to stare up at her. A huge, huge snake. Beyond huge. 

Black and white swirled on her scaly body. Red danced across the strange pattern that had no pattern. Power seemed to emanate from her. Her teeth glistened as she opened her mouth. 

*Are you ssssssssssssure, Xsssssssssilite?* 

"Return me to the battle instantly," I spat. 

*Sssssssstill have not losssssst that commanding air, Xsssssssssilite?* 

"Return me to the battle instantly, you vile serpent," I sneered. 

Suddenly, to my surprise, she did. 

*Consssssssider my offer,* she called as I vanished. *Consssssssssider it, Xsssssssssilite.*

**

* * *

Chapter Ten -- Xilite

* * *

  
  


**Amazingly, Thchi had returned me to the scene of the battle. I was back, pinned beneath a grizzly and a tiger.

I was also most displeased.

I was staring into _A_Capir's amused face. That was all I could take. I do not like "amused." No one is ever "amused" by me who hopes to live.

But there was no way I could outfight a grizzly _and_ a tiger.

_Think, Xilite, think. No, you can't outfight them. But you're a Xaralite and they're just humans._

I slashed the tiger across the face. I roared in anger.

He backed away, astonished.

I swiped at _A_Rachel. She yelped in surprise and stumbled back. I leaped to my feet, slashing madly.

I whirled away.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. I suppressed a scream and turned to see _A_Rlin.

She hit me again. Blood spurted from my arm.

"Aaaaaah!"

Time to fight back. I kicked out, whirled immediately, and slashed. She fell back, realizing what she was up against.

She held up her clawed hands to protect her face. "No!" she cried.

Too late.

I attacked.

* * *

Ax and I made it out. He'd had his own battles, as I'd had mine. Both of us were bloodied a little.

I'd killed _A_Rlin. The moment her heart stopped beating, another _A_Xaralite began to form in the tube across from the real Rlin.

We'd bolted, taking our chance. They were confused, startled. We were out of there.

My people.

This was what I'd led them to.

I surveyed the landscape. It was a strange, barren planet. A few trees were scattered across it. The air was grey/blue/purple. It was cloudly, hazy. Fog covered it.

It had its own beauty. A dark planet.

"We made it out," I said flatly.

[But we gained nothing. Nothing at all. We lost the Animorphs and Rlin. And the other Xaralites are still captive.]

His words made me hesitate. He was right.

I nodded. "At least we know where they are. We're closer to our victory. So much closer than we were."

Ax looked around the planet, lost in his own thoughts. [My race did this.]

I stroked my gold-and-brown arms. "Yes. But not all of you are the same."

We'd fight, together, to free them.

No matter how long it took.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven -- Xilite

* * *

  
  


**It wasn't going to be easy. It might be suicidal. But I was going to do it.

I crept towards the large structure. I could see the the door was closed, locked.

I wondered if I could do this before Ax figured out that I was gone. I glanced up into the pitch-black night as I interfaced with the computer. I broke the code quickly and stepped inside.

It was gloomy, dark. Black as night, but the mist surrounding the real Xaralites, the real Animorphs, was glowing.

I could see the power supply. I could see buttons for each of the tubes.

I stepped up quickly and began to enter the code. I guessed and, amazingly, got it right. The computer cleared me as an authority.

I freed the Animorphs first. They looked rather...irate. Not that I could blame them.

Suddenly I spotted a large red panel. It read, "Release tubes."

Yes! That would set off all of them at once. Excellent!

I strode towards it silently. Very silently.

I brought my hand up and slammed it down.

FLASH!

No! No! No! My hand had been a millimeter from the stupid --

*Pity, pity, Xilite.*

THCHI!

It clicked in my mind suddenly. She'd transported us to this planet so I'd see my people and become desperate. She'd transported us _away_ so she'd still have her little bargaining chip!

I didn't answer her.

Suddenly we were back. Back outside of the school. It was night.

I looked around. Where --

[Xilite?]

"Ax!"

[We are back on Earth.] He sounded extremely surprised.

"Yeah."

I stared up at the stars. Which star was theirs?

_I'll come for you. All of you. Wait..._

* * *

The other Animorphs met us the next day at the barn. I explained.

"Oh, gee, that makes sense," Marco snorted. "A talking snake."

"Yeah," I said softly. I stared off into space. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to free them."

"You will," Cassie said. "You will. It's inevitable."

I shook my head. "Nothing is ever inevitable. The path ahead is always full of twists and turns."

She nodded. "But you will."

"I hope you're right." I looked up at Earth's blazing star, the sun. How far away were my people?

Who knew?

But I would come for them. I would come for them and I would free them.

Or I would share their fate.


End file.
